McBee et al. J. Amer. Chem Soc. 77 pp 915–917 (1954) discloses Diels Alder addition of a fluorinated olefin to a cyclic diene to form less than 10% of a compound having the formula
where R═H, CF3, or C2F5; and R′═H or CH3.
Koebl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,581 discloses 2-trifluoromthyl-2,3,3-trifluoro-1,2,3,4,5,8,9,10-octahydro-1,4:5,8-dimethanonaphthalene.
Catalytic hydrogenation of a double bond to a saturated structure is well known in the literature. (March J., Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th Ed., 1992, p 771 and references therein).
Takashi et al., JP2005035941A, discloses the Pd/C—catalyzed hydrogenation of the double bond in
by bubbling room temperature hydrogen through the starting material for five hours at atmospheric pressure.
Immersion photolithography is described in Switkes et al, J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B, 19 (6), 2353 6, November/December 2001; and, M. Switkes et al, “Resolution enhancement of 157-nm photolithography at 157 nm exposure wavelength by liquid immersion”, Proc. SPIE Vol. 4691, pp. 459–465 (2002). In immersion photolithography the optical source, the target surface, or the entire lithographic apparatus is immersed in a highly transparent high refractive index liquid. Realization of the potential benefits of this technology is dependent upon identifying liquids with exceptionally high transparency in the VUV/DUV with excellent photochemical stability. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.